Everytime
by Kaimu
Summary: If he only had one more day with him to tell him how he felt. Don't worry, it's not a death fic  Inspired by the song "Everytime" by Simple Plan.


Title: Everytime Author: saar_fantasy Pairings:Puck/Kurt, Klaine friendship (the only way I ship them together)  
>Rating: PG-13 Word Count: ~ Genre: Friendship, Romance, Song fic Warnings: none necessary Disclaimer: As much as I wished I did, I don't own any of them.<br>Summary: If he only had one more day with him to tell him how he felt.(Don't worry, it's not a death fic) Inspired on the song "Everytime" by Simple Plan.

Noah Puckerman was sitting alone in his room, strumming softly on his guitar, a tear rolling down his cheek.

He wasn't a person who cried a lot. He hadn't even cried when his dad had left him and his pregnant mother alone and never returned.

But he did cry now.

It was actually a bit funny when you would think about it. How everything had changed in a couple of months.

How suddenly his favorite victim of bullying became his friend and from his friend into his love interest.

Suddenly 'Puck' became 'Noah', 'Hummel' became 'Kurt', and a beautiful friendship had been formed.

After a while it became more...

He didn't even know how it had happened himself. It just did.

The only thing was, he still hadn't found the courage to tell the boy how he really felt.

And now he was gone...Gone to Dalton Academy and Puck was left with nothing but memories and one regret.

The regret of never telling him.

He put his guitar aside and grabbed his phone, calling the one person he thought he would never call, especially not to ask for his help.

But he had no other choice...

He had to swallow a bit of his pride and call the guy, see if he would want to help.

He could only hope he would...

-..-

Kurt was sitting on his bed in his and Blaine's room, staring out of the window.

He didn't have regrets about leaving McKinley and transferring over to Dalton, because he knew it was for his own best.

He missed all of his friend from Glee club that was true and as much as he missed his girl friends, he missed his boy friends even more.

One boy in particular...

If he had one regret it was not telling his former mohawked bully, turned friend, that somewhere along the way, he had fallen in love with him.

And now...Now it was too late.

Noah had probably a girlfriend by now. A steady one this time. And Kurt would be long forgotten.

Besides, Noah was straight. There was no way he could ever see more in Kurt than just a friend.

Suddenly the bed dipped beside him and a boy with slicked back hair sat down next to him, a knowing look on his face.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Kurt didn't miss the way he said 'him' and not 'them'. Blaine just knew him way too well.

Still he tried to play dumb.

"Miss who?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "The mohawked boy who has been on your mind every second since you transferred here."

Kurt let out a soft sigh and turned his head to look at his friend.

"What does it matter if I miss him. He's probably long forgotten about me anyway."

Blaine just smiled and placed his hand on Kurt's leg.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that."

Kurt frowned and was about to ask him what he meant when there was a knock on the door and Blaine stood up to open the door.

Kurt's breath got caught in his throat when all the members of New Directions walked into his room.

He hugged them all, even mr. Schuester and Ms. Pillsbury who had also came along, wiping at his tears in between the hugs when he suddenly noticed someone was missing and his heart fell.

He couldn't see a mohawk, and he knew Puck hadn't shaven his head anymore, and it hurt. Because he was the only one he had really wanted to see.

As if his step-brother could read his mind, Finn stepped over to Kurt and held out a letter to him with a dopey grin on his face.

"Here," Finn said,almost shoving the letter into Kurt's hands, "Puck wanted me to give you this."

Kurt's heart sped up in speed a little as he quickly opened the letter, feeling everyone's eyes burning on him.

_**"Come to the courtyard. Noah."**_

Those were the only words on the single piece of paper and Kurt frowned, turning the paper over to see if there really wasn't anything more.

"Come to the courtyard?" Kurt said out loud, "What's that supposed to mean? Why do I have to go out there?"

It was Rachel who stepped forward this time, linker her arm with his.

"You'd better do what he says."

Then Kurt got ushered out of his room by everyone, including Blaine, and they all lead him to the courtyard.

There was waiting a big surprise for Kurt...

-..-

When Kurt and the others came outside onto the courtyard, they were greeted by all the warblers.

Blaine took his place at their side, while the New Directions gathered together next to them with a little road in between them.

Kurt just stared at all the smiling faces in complete confusion when he suddenly heard the strumming of a guitar, and there, right in between the Warblers and New Directions came Puck walking up to him, singing and strumming his guitar.

**It was three AM when you woke me up And we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go Just to get away We talked about our lives Until the sun came up And now I'm thinking about How I wish I could go back Just for one more day One more day with you**

New Directions and the Warblers both jumped in on the chorus.

_Everytime I see your face Everytime you look my way It's like it all falls into place Everything feels right Ever since you walked away You left my life in disarray All I want is one more day It's all I need: one more day with you_

Then it was Puck alone again.

**When the car broke down We just kept walkin along Til we hit this town There was nothing there at all But that was all okay We spent all our money on stupid things But if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all away Just for one more day One more day with you**

_Everytime I see your face Everytime you look my way It's like it all falls into place Everything feels right But ever since you walked away You left my life in disarray All I want is one more day It's all I need: one more day with you_

Kurt had taken a seat on the stone steps and Puck sat down beside him.

**Now I'm sitting here, like we used to do I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do Just for one more day One more day with you**

_Everytime I see your face Everytime you look my way It's like it all falls into place Everything feels right (Everything feels right)_  
><em>Everytime I hear your name Everytime I feel the same It's like it all falls into place Everything feels right<em>

**You walked away Just one more day It's all I need, just one more day with you**

When the music stopped and Puck's voice died out after all the rest of them, New Directions and the Warblers both turned around and walked away, leaving Puck and Kurt alone.

Kurt was still staring at Puck as he put away his guitar and then sat back down next to him.

"So, um," Puck started hesitantly, his hands stuffed into his pockets, "What did you think?"

"It was beautiful," Kurt answered honestly, "But what does it mean?"

Puck was prepared for this, "It means that I miss you. It means that I..."

Or maybe not completely...

"That you what?" Kurt asked softly, "Just tell me, Noah."

Puck took a long, deep breath before he let it all out.

"It means that I love you and I wanted to tell you but then you left, and..."He trailed off when he saw Kurt's eyes widen and his lips curl into a smile.

"You love me?" Kurt whispered, not daring to believe what he just heard.

"Yes," Puck breathed, "I've been in love with you for a while now, I just never found the right moment to tell you."

Kurt stood up and Puck was scared for a moment that he would walk away, but then he sat down on his lap and put his arms around his neck.

"This is the perfect time."

That was the last thing Kurt said before he pressed his lips against Puck's and they kept latched to them for the next five minutes before he needed air.

When Puck and the rest of New Directions left much later that day, Puck left a new lover behind, but not for long.

When the weekend would come, they'd see each other again. They both hoped it would be friday very soon.

-..-

Later that night, Puck send out two messages to two boys at Dalton. Two roommates even.

But both had a different message.

To one of them was the message, "Thanks for the help." To the other it were words of love and longing. Longing for friday, when he would see him again.

He got two messages back very qickly. One just saying a simple "You're welcome.", while the other was also simple, but loving and caring, and with just as much longing as Puck felt.

He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

No more tears.

Not now he finally had what he wanted.


End file.
